She's mine Renji
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Rukia gose drinking with Renji and Rukia only thought it was two friends drinking sake togeather but Renji thought it as a date and Byakuya finds out and dose not agree with it will Byakuya end up spying on them? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!


_**She's mine…**_

Rukia was lying in bed staring at the ceiling until she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Rukia called out.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Kuchiki but breakfast is ready" her maid whispered.

"Ok thank you I'll be right there" Rukia called out as she put on her clothes.

_I don't want to keep Byakuya waiting! _Rukia thought as she quickly tied her obi and rushed out her bed room door to the dinning area where she found Byakuya.

"Good morning Byakuya-sama" She bowed then she sat across from him.

"Good morning…Rukia" he said in his usual toneless voice as he started to eat.

_Hmm she looks…very cute today…wait what am I thinking that's not appropriate!_ He thought to himself nervously then he noticed a bracelet on her arm.

"Rukia…were did you get that bracelet?" Byakuya asked curiously _it better not be from that orange haired boy…Ichigo…_ He thought angrily to himself.

"Oh this? It's from Renji" she smiled.

_Renji? _He thought "Rukia…isn't today your day off?" Byakuya asked.

"Um y-yes I believe it is why?" Rukia wondered.

"I want you to accompany me today" Byakuya said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Uh yes but I'm not going to be at dinner tonight." She said nervously.

"Whys that?" Byakuya wondered.

"Well Renji wants to take me out to eat" Rukia sighed.

"Is Renji you're…" Byakuya started then Rukia's eyes widened.

"No! were are just friends! And Rangiku will be joining us" Rukia informed.

"I see …very well you may go out tonight just be back by ten" Byakuya sighed. _Well I guess its not that bad if Matsomoto will be there…wait Rangiku Matsomoto that drunk? With Renji? They can't be alone with my Rukia! Wait my Rukia…why am I thinking her as mine…why do I feel jealous anyway? _He thought to himself.

"Thank you" Rukia smiled.

Byakuya and Rukia finished eating in silence then once they finished the maid quietly cleared the table.

"Rukia are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked as he walked toward the door.

"Yes Byakuya-sama" Rukia blushed. _He's so handsome! I feel so honored he wants to spend time with me! _Rukia thought as she eagerly followed Byakuya.

Once they got to Byakuya's office Rukia sat across from him and watched him write. Rukia was amazed at how perfect and flawless his hand writing was. Occasionally Byakuya would look at Rukia and notice her face turn a slight pink but for some reason he was very happy she was by his side and he never wanted her to leave.

_Good she's in my sight now she can't be alone with Renji…_Byakuya thought but just then Renji walked in.

"Hey captain I finished my paper work oh hey Rukia!" he smiled putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Ok you may leave now Renji" Byakuya said staring at the tall tattooed shinigami with his arms around Rukia.

"Is it ok if I take Rukia?" Renji asked.

"No now leave" Byakuya said as his hand twitched toward his zanpakuto.

"Uh y-yes sir bye Rukia see you tonight!" Renji yelled as he ran out the door.

Rukia smiled and waved.

"Rukia…. I finished my work are you ready to go home?" Byakuya asked as he admired her beautiful black hair that looked like silk. _I wonder if her hair is softer than silk…wait what am I thinking…_

"Yes" Rukia smiled.

Rukia and Byakuya walked to the Kuchiki manor in silence then Rukia started shivering. Byakuya noticed this and put his captains haori around her and his pale blue scarf around her neck.

"Byakuya-sama..." Rukia said in confusion.

"You need it more than I do…" he said as he started to walk more her speed.

"Thank you" Rukia smiled.

Once they got inside their home Rukia gave back Byakuya's haori and scarf.

"Thanks again…I'm going to go get ready" Rukia smiled as she ran into her room.

"Your welcome….Rukia" he whispered as he sat down at the dinner table and started to read.

A few moments later Rukia came out in a light blue kimono and her hair was in little pony tails.

"I'll be leavening now Byakuya-sama" Rukia bowed but just before she left Byakuya was in front of her.

"You…look very lovely…."Byakuya said

"Oh um thank you!" Rukia blushed.

"Rukia….. Don't let Renji put his hands on you" Byakuya said as he hid his face by looking the other way.

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia asked confused.

"Nothing…just make sure he's a gentleman"

"Ok I will" Rukia giggled.

Then to Rukia's surprise Byakuya put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Have fun I'll see you when you get home" Byakuya said as he walked off to his study.

"Kay…." Rukia whispered in shock.

Rukia walked down the hall in a confused daze. _Did he actually hug me?_ She wondered then she came to a halt because she ran into something hard and nearly fell over.

"Hey watch were your going girl"

Rukia looked up to see who she ran into and it was Renji.

"Hey Renji your loud as always" Rukia joked.

"Yea, yea are you ready to go?" He smiled then he looked at what she was wearing and he turned bright red.

"R-Rukia you look p-pretty"

"Thank you Renji" she smiled.

They slowly walked to the restaurant and Renji couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole way. Once they got there they seated themselves by the window.

"Were is Rangiku?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

"Oh uh she canceled she said her captain gave her tons of work and he is watching her so she can't leave" Renji lied the truth was he never invited Rangiku he wanted to be alone with Rukia.

"Oh I see" Rukia sighed.

"So it will be just you and me!" he blushed.

Once their sake's came Renji started chugging them down but Rukia hardly touched hers she wasn't a big drinker and she remembered one of the Kuchiki elders telling her it's not proper for some one of a noble family to get drunk especially a lady.

Back at the Kuchiki manor Byakuya sat in his study and attempted to read but he couldn't keep his mind off of Rukia.

_Is she ok? Is Renji acting like a filthy pig is he all over her?_ Was all Byakuya could think.

Byakuya sat there until he couldn't take it anymore and he started to make his way to the restaurant. On his way there he ran into Yachiru.

The small pink haired girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Bya-chan whatcha doing?" she wondered climbing onto his back.

"I'm going for a walk and will you get off my back" he said in an emotionless voice.

"Fine" she sighed as she jumped off his back "Can I walk with you?"

Byakuya ignored her and kept walking Yachiru figured that was a yes so she followed him. When Byakuya walked by the restaurants window he froze when he saw Renji obviously drunk sitting way too close to Rukia.

"Hey why did we stop?" Yachiru said loudly.

Byakuya shot her a glare and put his finger to his lips.

"Ohh were playing a quite game?" Yachiru smiled.

Byakuya nodded and turned back toward the window. Then he heard Renji and Rukia talking.

"Rukia! You look so cute!" he hiccupped.

"Um thank you" Rukia smiled nervously scooting away.

Renji put down his sake glass and looked at her seriously.

"Rukia there's something I've always wanted to tell you"

"What is it?" Rukia wondered.

Renji took her hands and got very close to her face witch made Byakuya very angry.

"Rukia I've loved you ever since we were kids… will you please be my girlfriend?" Renji blurted out.

"G-girlfriend?" Rukia stuttered.

Byakuya put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Why are you so mad Bya-chan?" Yachiru wondered but he didn't answer all he could do was glare angrily at his vice captain.

"Well Renji I'm sorry but I cant I love you like a brother" Rukia said.

"Well maybe this will change your mind" Renji smirked getting close to Rukia so close their lips were going to touch.

This pushed Byakuya off the deep end so he flash stepped to were Renji and Rukia were and he held his zanpakuto over Renji's arm.

"I suggest if you want to keep that arm don't move any closer to her" Byakuya said angrily.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" Rukia stuttered.

"Uh right I'm deeply sorry captain" Renji said moving over to the other side of the table.

"Come Rukia" Byakuya said as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"B-but Byakuya-sama!"

Byakuya ignored her and took her by the hand and pulled her out of the restaurant leaving the shocked, scared and confused Renji behind.

"Byakuya-sama why did you take me away? And why did you follow me!" Rukia demanded.

Byakuya remained silent and turned his back to her.

"Byakuya! Answer me!" Rukia yelled.

Byakuya turned around shocked this was the first time Rukia actually used his name with out adding Nii-sama or Sama after it.

"Renji was about to kiss you…." Byakuya said.

"I know that I could have taken care of myself" Rukia yelled.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Byakuya asked.

"N-no…" Rukia answered quietly.

Rukia stared into his gray eyes and couldn't believe what she saw his eyes were actually showing emotion.

"Rukia….have you…ever kiss someone before?" Byakuya asked getting unusually close to Rukia.

"N-no I haven't…." Rukia blushed.

"Can I kiss you?" Byakuya asked seriously.

Rukia couldn't believe what she just hear Byakuya Kuchiki asked her if he could kiss her!

"Y-yes" Rukia stuttered.

Byakuya moved closer to Rukia until the gap between them was no more and kissed her gently. Rukia's mind when blank then she finally recollected her memory and realized that they were kissing in the middle of the streets were everyone could see.

"Byakuya!" Rukia said.

Byakuya looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We are in the middle of a street…." She blushed.

Byakuya looked and around then looked back at Rukia.

"Yes I see that…."

"What if some one seen….you know the elders won't accept this" Rukia frowned.

Byakuya sighed. "Don't worry I'll talk to them…I love you that's all that should matter"

"I love you too but…they will be furious with us….and I could loose my seat on the squad and…" Rukia stopped once she looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"Don't worry Rukia…. I'm to blame I'm the one who asked if I could kiss you… and I think the Kuchiki elders wont mind this at all" he said with a small smiled.

"Ok" Rukia blushed as they walked down the street to the Kuchiki manor hand in hand.

The End


End file.
